Various products, such as perishable food items, create safety concerns as consumers are potentially able to become sick or injured when coming into contact with a product. For instance, a contaminated batch of fruits or vegetables may cause consumers to become ill when the fruits or vegetables are consumed. It is important to identify when a product is potentially hazardous to consumers as soon as possible.